Countdown to Darkness, Issue 4
| | number = | miniseries = | | minino = 4 | | writer = | storyby = Roberto Orci and Mike Johnson | | artist = David Messina | | layouts = | penciller = | inker = Marina Castelvetro (assist) | | finishes = | colorist = Claudia Scarletgothica | | letterer = Chris Mowry | | creative consultant= Anthony Pascale | | editor = Scott Dunbier | | printed = | covers = 3 | | omnibus = | published = | | format = | reprint = | pages = 22 | | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | | ISBN = | date = c. 2259 | stardate = |}} Publisher's description This is it! Don't miss the shocking conclusion of this official prequel to next spring's STAR TREK film sequel! Overseen by STAR TREK writer/producer Roberto Orci, this climactic issue leads directly into the upcoming blockbuster as Kirk, Spock and the rest of the Enterprise crew fight for fate of the Galaxy! Summary April contacts Klingon commanders on Qo’nos and proposes a deal: if they appoint him colonial governor of Phaedus IV, he will hand them the Enterprise. In the Enterprise’s lower decks, Scotty tells Kirk and Spock that Protocol 31 has locked them out of everything; April controls the entire ship from the bridge. Kirk suggests they retake the bridge. Spock agrees, but with the turbolifts offline, they will need to use the Jeffries tubes, using their tricorders to ensure they do not get lost. However, April has already planned for this contingency, and uses Protocol 31 to seal off the tubes. April tells Kirk that the feeling of being trapped is nothing new for a Starfleet captain: they’re promoted because they can make tough decisions others cannot, but once they've earned their command, then their hands are tied by red tape. Kirk tells April he’s gone mad, and April agrees that by Starfleet standards, he has. Kirk repeatedly kicks at one of the environmental seals until it dislodges, enabling him to pass through. Spock is able to similarly escape and makes his way to a maintenance shaft. Kirk emerges in Ten Forward, where April and Mudd have imprisoned most of his crewmates. Kirk tells them there is nothing to worry about, but McCoy motions to the viewing window; the IKS Klothos has arrived. is impressed that April has managed to take control of the Enterprise. However, before April can finalize their deal, the power shuts down. Scotty tells Kirk that he could not bypass Protocol 31’s encryption, but he could deactivate the warp core, which would also shut down the central computer. The systems will reboot in a few minutes, giving them back control. However, with the Klothos on their bow, those few minutes are looking very long. The first officer of the Klothos notes that the Enterprise has lost power. Kor orders a boarding party, saying that April was foolish to bargain with something they could simply take from him. With April and Mudd focusing on the power loss, Kirk and Spock easily ambush them. April insists that he is trying to save an entire people, while the Enterprise is just one ship. Kirk counters that the Enterprise is his ship, before stunning April. As Mudd quietly gives up, the power comes back online, and the central computer recognizes Kirk’s voiceprint. Kor hails the Enterprise and orders Kirk to surrender; any resistance will be seen as an act of war. Kirk insists that he does not want war with the Empire, then orders Spock to go to warp. Kor tells his crew to take heart; the Enterprise may have escaped, but Phaedus IV can be claimed for the Empire. In a holding cell, Kirk tells April that it was foolish of him to think that he could save his friends by making a deal with the Klingons. His actions nearly started a war with the Klingons, something the Federation cannot afford. April tells Kirk he is naïve for thinking that such a war could be avoided; there are greater forces at work pushing toward it as they speak. Kirk tells April that his time away from Earth has driven him mad, but now he will go home to answer for all he has done. Spock tells Kirk that Mudd will be remanded to the custody of Starfleet Security, but Kirk wants to keep her ship, as it might come in handy. Privately, Kirk grudgingly admits to Spock that he believes April was right; the Phaedans were on the brink of extinction. If Starfleet cannot prevent that kind of tragedy, then why are they there? Spock surprises Uhura in her quarters. She wants him to promise that he will not engage in any further reckless behavior. She needs him, and so does the crew of the Enterprise. Spock agrees. tells Kirk that he has received new orders from ; Kirk is to drop April off at the nearest Starbase, then proceed to the Nibiru System as per his original orders. Kirk protests; he wants to know why Protocol 31 was installed on the Enterprise, and suspects a coverup. Pike tells Kirk that Starfleet Intelligence will investigate; he needs to let them do their job, and remember who his real enemies are. In London, at a Starfleet Data Archive security console, access is granted to John Harrison. References Characters : • • • • • • • • • • Starships and vehicles : • Klingon ship • Mudd's ship Locations :bridge • Earth • engineering • London • Phaedus IV • Qo'noS • San Francisco the galaxy • Mississippi • Nibiru • San Francisco • sickbay Races and cultures :Klingon • Phaedan States and organizations :Imperial Command • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Security Science and technology :computer • control program • Jeffries tube • phaser • tricorder • [[uSS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) library computer|USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) library computer]] • warp core Other references :boarding party • captain • colonial governor • commander • lieutenant • Prime Directive • starbase • Starfleet Data Archive Appendices Images Covers CdTD4.jpg|Regular Cover by David Messina and Claudia Scarletgothica CdTD4B.jpg|Photo Cover CdTD4C.jpg|Ottawa ComicCon Exclusive by David Messina Timeline | }} Related stories *''Star Trek Into Darkness'' (ST movie) - John Harrison is shown beginning his actions taken in the movie. Category:TOS comics